Rin, no me dejes solo
by nata1995
Summary: Es mi primera historia en esta página asi que no es perfecta. -Sesshomaru ya no lo soporta y decide desposar a Rin, pero ahora esta en un serio dilema... lo resolvera antes de que... averiguenlo ustedes WARNING: LEMON
1. ¿mi mujer?

Rin, no me dejes solo

Disclaimer: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen, si así fuese Rin seria mayor y ya estaría dando a luz al 4º hijo de Sesshomaru, volviendo al tema los personajes son de la gran rumiko takahashi.

Advertencia: lemon explicito y algo que se puede considerar violación pero no se si tan fuerte como eso.

_Pensamientos_

*acciones*

Palabras

Capitulo 1:

Iba por el bosque un solitario youkai peli-plateado, sumido en sus pensamientos, no sabía que hacer, por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente confuso.

Rin había cumplido 17 años el otoño anterior, y le quedaban solo unas 2 estaciones para cumplir sus 18 años. Por eso Sesshomaru había decidido desposarla…

Sesshomaru: _no se como hacerlo, nunca lo he hecho y pensé que nunca lo haría… pero como no enamorarme de esa mujer, tan hermosa, tan pura, tan amable, tan feliz, tan… perfecta... ¡concentrate!.. ¿Cómo se lo pediré sin asustarla? Ni siquiera se si soy correspondido… y si no lo soy seria una situación muy incomoda de ahí en adelante… podría desposarla por la fuerza... pero no, no quiero hacerlo así... si fuera cualquier hembra seguramente no me importaria, pero es Rin, mi preciosa Rin. Tal vez simplemente podría cortejarla como los youkais lo hacen… no, no creo que fuera lo mas agradable verme transformado en perro gigante, oliéndola, lamiéndola y haciendo movimientos raros con mis patas… no, no es la mejor idea… ¡! ¿Y si la cortejo como los humanos?... eso seria ideal… solo debo aprender un poco y para la siguiente luna llena estaré listo…_

Habiendo ideado un plan, cambio la dirección en la que iba (ósea, ninguna) y se dirigió hacia una aldea de humanos, al llegar pudo ver a un par de enamorados mirándose como estupidos sin decir palabras, era justo lo que el buscaba, se trepo a un árbol y se acomodo para observarlos, trataba de recordar cada palabra o gesto que le pudiera servir.

MIENTRAS EN EL CAMPAMENTO DONDE ESTABAN RIN Y JAKEN_

Jaken: Mocosa porque te demoras tanto en el río te vas a resfriar y mi amo bonito se va a enojar conmigo.

Rin: lo siento señor Jaken, de inmediato salgo.

Habiendo dicho esto se termino de bañar, salio y se vistió.

Se puso un kimono que había comprado en un pueblo hace tiempo, por suerte seguía entero.

Rin: señor jaken… ¿cuando va a llegar el señor Sesshomaru?

Jaken: ¡y yo como voy a saber! El amo dijo que se iba a tardar varios días así que aprovecha de descansar estos días para que después no molestes al amo Sesshomaru mientras viajamos.

Rin: si…

Rin se acostó a la orilla del río, mirando el cielo. _El señor Sesshomaru nos deja solos a cada rato, tal vez le incomodamos mucho, o tal vez ande buscando pareja._ Ante esa idea se puso triste, ella se había dado cuenta hace muchos años que la admiración hacia su señor se había convertido en amor y lo que mas deseaba era ser su mujer.

Rin: _pero eso nunca va a pasar. Y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida._


	2. ¿un dilema?

_Capitulo 2_

Luego de 7 lunas Sesshomaru llego donde sus acompañantes de noche, miro a jaken que dormía profundamente.

Sesshomaru_: torpe sapo, si hubiera sido un enemigo estarías re-muerto. _

Dejo eso de lado y busco con la mirada a Rin que estaba acostada en el pasto, pero no estaba dormida, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba ahí.

Sesshomaru: Rin…

Rin: ah… ¡Señor Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: Rin te traje algo… *saca de su manga un ramo de rosas rojas y se las entrega a Rin*

Rin: son hermosas…

Sesshomaru estaba feliz de que le hubieran gustado pero…

Sesshomaru: Rin sígueme… quiero hablar contigo

Rin lo siguió en silencio con las rosas aun es sus brazos, se detuvieron a la orilla del río, Sesshomaru se sentó y Rin lo imito.

Sesshomaru: Rin yo quería cortejarte como lo hacen en tu especie, pero no lo resisto…

Rin: ¿cortejarme?

Sesshomaru: ¿Rin quieres ser…ser mi mujer?

Rin de la impresión soltó las rosas que cayeron sobre sus piernas.

Rin: mi señor... *con lagrimas en los ojos* si… es lo que siempre había soñado…*decia esto mientras lo abrazaba y escondia su cara llena de lagrimas de felicidad en su blanco cuello.

Sesshomaru: gracias Rin.

Habían pasado 3 lunas desde esa noche, el grupo recorría las tierras de Sesshomaru como siempre.

Pero Rin lo había notado preocupado estos días. Y quiso averiguar…

Rin: señor jaken me puede traer mi bolsa de plantas, se me perdió en el árbol que pasamos hace un rato.

Jaken: ¡mocosa como me mandas a mi a buscar algo que se te perdió a ti y tan lejos!

Sesshomaru vio que la bolsa de Rin iba colgando del lomo de ah-un y con una mirada fría le dijo a Jaken que se fuera…

Sesshomaru detuvo su camino y se sentó bajo un árbol, Rin se sentó al lado de él.

Sesshomaru: ¿para que querías estar a solas conmigo?

Rin: eeehh… pues… yo… vera… usted…usted ha estado muy pensativo estos días y discúlpeme por preguntarle, pero quisiera saber porque.

Sesshomaru: no es necesario que te avergüences o te disculpes por hacerme una pregunta, eres mi mujer. Y es por eso que estoy un poco distraído. No se si yo debiera marcarte o no.

Rin: ¿marcarme?

Sesshomaru: tú sabes como un hombre y una mujer se reproducen ¿cierto?

Rin: O/O si

Sesshomaru: bien… en los youkais eso equivale al matrimonio de los humanos y durante ese rito el youkai macho debe morder a la hembra en el cuello y beber su sangre. Así tanto mi olor como el veneno de mis colmillos quedarían en ti y ningún otro macho se atrevería a acercarse. ¿Entiendes?

Rin: si

Sesshomaru: yo nunca lo he hecho, ni el rito ni la marca. Y sé que a la mujer le duelen mucho estas cosas. Por eso... yo no estoy seguro si de verdad quiero hacerlo.

Rin: mi señor… *con lagrimas en los ojos*… usted se preocupa tanto por mi… no se preocupe yo también se que cuando el rito se hace por primera vez duele mucho. Pero después se pasa. Sesshomaru-sama… ¿me podría prometer algo?

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué cosa?

Rin: cuando llegue ese momento… ¿usted podría ser suave en ambas cosas?

Sesshomaru: lo prometo.

En eso llegaba Jaken cansado de haber caminado tanto y no haber encontrado nada.

Jaken: mocosa *jadeo, jadeo* no encontré tu bolsa

Rin: ¿ah? Ahh eso… no se preocupe allí esta * dijo indicándole la bolsa en el lomo de ah-un*

Jaken: ¡mocosa irrespetuosa! ¡Tú sabias que estaba ahí!

Rin: ¿Qué? ¿Yo? yo no… *dijo riendo*

Sesshomaru: vamos *también con una sonrisa por como se deshicieron de jaken por un rato.

Continuara…


	3. ¡Rin!

Capitulo 3

El grupo de sesshomaru caminaba tranquilamente de vuelta al castillo del Oeste (según lo que he leído, este es el castillo de Sesshomaru) (si era del Este me lo dicen en un review), caminaban a paso lento, pues no tenían ninguna prisa.

De pronto sesshomaru sintió una poderosa energía maligna dirigiéndose hacia ellos, así que se puso en guardia.

Sesshomaru: ¡Jaken, protege a rin!

Jaken: ¡si, amo bonito!

De los arbustos salieron cerca de 10.000 ogros, todos con mazos, hachas o espadas ordinarias y comenzaron a atacar a Sesshomaru, este sacó su bakusaiga y comenzó a eliminar a los ogros, pero cuando partía a uno a la mitad, cada mitad se convertía en un nuevo ogro.

Los ogros que no eran alcanzados por la espada de Sesshomaru comenzaron a atacar a Jaken, este los quemaba pero tampoco resistiría mucho tiempo mas así.

Una horrible anciana youkai con apariencia de ser una bruja se escabulló por atrás de ellos y atrapó a Rin.

Rin: ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡ayuda!

Sesshomaru: ¡RIIIINNNN!

Pero ya era muy tarde, la bruja se escapaba volando con Rin amarrada y los ogros no le permitían a Sesshomaru seguirlas. En cuanto la bruja no estuvo al alcance de su vista, los ogros desaparecieron.

Sesshomaru podía sentir el repugnante olor de esa mujer y el maravilloso aroma a flores silvestres de Rin, era obvio que si las seguía terminaría en una trampa, pero no podía dejar a su Rin así, sobretodo si su Rin era ahora su mujer, si la dejaba sería un cobarde, y Lord Sesshomaru no era ningún cobarde.

Continuara…

Este es el capi mas corto que ha salido hasta ahora, es solo para explicarles como fue secuestrada Rin, además no tenía nada chistoso así que me dio flojera seguirlo, el próximo cap estará listo pronto así que esperenlo con ansias ^-^

Dejen reviews porque así cuando me llegan al correo los avisos de que ahí reviews me acuerdo de seguir la historia.

*1* por cierto, bakusaiga es la espada que apareció en la última temporada de inuyasha, en donde Sesshomaru recupera su brazo así que en mi historia recupera su brazo. Y para los que se les formó la pregunta "y si esto esta hecho después de la ultima temporada, ¿cómo es que Rin esta con él, no estaba en la aldea de Kaede?"eso después lo contará la misma Rin.

*2* He leído en varios fics que Sesshomaru es el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste (o del Este, no me acuerdo) no se de sonde salió esa idea, pero he visto usarla mucho y me gusta, porfa alguien digame en un review si es Lord del Oeste o Lord del Este.

Bye bye chu


End file.
